


鳄鱼和囚犯/crocodile and the prisoner

by truetyzz



Series: 幻想VS现实 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Art, Comic, Digital Art, F/F, Fantasy, Magic, Manga & Anime, Monsters, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truetyzz/pseuds/truetyzz
Summary: Once she woke up in a dark room, the noise outside noticed her.
Relationships: crocodile/the prisoner
Series: 幻想VS现实 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851472
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is the story and second chapter is manga edition.

The prisoner woke up in a dark room. She lay on the floor and felt uncomfortable.

She heard someone was shuffling outside.

She was yelling and crying: "Hello? Someone there?"

The animal stopped outside and turned ahead. Quietly, she didn't reply to the prisoner.

She was a crocodile.

The prisoner keeps talking: "Can you help me out? What happened?"

The crocodile asked: "I found you unconcious in the wood. You were badly injured, so I brought you back. Where are you from? "

"I don't remember. Why did you lock me up?"

"To pretend the virus from outside. I want to keep my tower clean." Crocodile spoke distantly.

"I am clean!"

"I would give you a shower tomorrow, if you felt okay."

"How about tonight? Can you give me a blanket and pillow?"

"If I wanna waste them."

"You can't say that!"

The crocodile said: "Yes, I can." Mixed with Roars. Then she walked away.

The prisoner was confused. She was chained to a dark corner. She didn't know why she lost mind in a forest. 

Then she crumpled on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a rewrite dream mixed with reality. I lived in a hotel last week. I heard someone shuffled outside and pushed my door a couple of times. It made me scared and angry, so I decided to figure out who did that. That's how I started.
> 
> I decided to draw it as a comic and I love it! Some scenes may look more clear.
> 
> It was really sad to give up my mother tongue for some reason. I may need to write in English for a period of time. (I hope not my whole life.)
> 
> The original story below  
> 她在塔的地下室醒来 躺在凹凸不平的石头上 头顶隐约有亮光 太远了 照不清室内的陈设 脑袋渐渐清醒 听到了摩擦地板的声音 有一双脚步拖着走 鞋底摩擦着地板 缓慢的行走着 从远处走近了 然后又离开 来来回回好几次 每次惊醒 都能听到这样的声音 渐渐抵不住疲惫 又睡了过去


End file.
